


He Watched in Silence

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Epilogue What Epilogue, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance, Slash, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outside observer watches a tender moment between Harry and Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Watched in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of George at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/).

**Title:** He Watched in Silence  
 **Summary:** An outside observer watches a tender moment between Harry and Ron.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the prompt of George at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/).

He Watched in Silence

  
He watched in silence as Ron lifted his hand and gently eased the hair away from Harry's face before lightly tracing a fingertip across his lightning scar.

He saw the frightened look in Harry's eyes and the tears that began to stream down from behind his glasses at the gentle touch.

He watched Harry tighten his grip on Ron's jumper, holding on as if Ron might be torn away from him at any moment.

Ron cupped Harry's face lovingly, wiped away his tears, and kissed him softly.

Smiling, George turned around and walked away.

He'd _congratulate_ his little brother later.


End file.
